


Saturday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Jongdae - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Chanyeol, Sehun - Freeform, casanova chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “Now what?”, Chanyeol asked.“We continue from where we left off”, Baekhyun said.





	

 

 

 

“Awww”, Chanyeol squealed as he quickly made his way to Baekhyun who was sitting on the couch with his arms folded. “There you are love!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. ‘Again?’, he thought looking very disappointed.

“Hey!”, Chanyeol jumped beside Baekhyun and put his arms around him, pulling the older closer to him. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Baekhyun sighs as he struggles to free himself from the tight grip of the man he hated the most.

Chanyeol grins, enjoying the angry expression of the guy. He always loved teasing Baekhyun. He tightened his hold even more and leaned near Baekhyun’s ear to whisper something.

“I am not letting you go tonight!”.

Baekhyun punched him on the stomach and Chanyeol cried in pain.

“Stay away from me!”, Baekhyun said getting up and going towards the bar to get himself a drink and to stay as far away from Chanyeol as possible.

Chanyeol just watched him leave. Grinning slowly.

“Stay away from you eh?”, he said to himself. “But that’s one thing I can’t do love.”

 

After sometime, Chanyeol’s friends had come and they were all at the couch drinking, talking and laughing away.

“Hey, Chanyeol”, one of his friend said, “This is Dara. She really likes you!”.

Chanyeol gave her the sweetest smile followed by his oh-so-sexy wink. The friend made the girl sit next to Chanyeol.

At first, she hesitated but seeing as how friendly and welcoming Chanyeol was, she immediately sat next to him. Of course, she didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

 

Baekhyun, who was sitting at the bar himself was feeling at peace when Chanyeol had not followed him. He had thought the guy would probably follow him around and ruin his night but that did not happen and he was kind of glad.

Whenever they saw each other, Chanyeol would always come to him and bother him.

 

They were not even friends but the first time they had seen each other was in university and after that, they had met at bars several times.

It was after the nth time they have seen each other that Chanyeol came over to him and talked first.

He was indeed the friendly type but something about him gave Baekhyun the chills, like as if that cheerful, smiley face was just a mask hiding a devil behind it. But it was that, that made Baekhyun want to know him more.

 

_One time, it was just the two of them awake at Jongdae’s place, their mutual friend. Both were quiet drunk and just laughing away when Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by his collar and kissed him deeply. It was the first time Baekhyun had ever kissed in his whole life. Since both were not in a good condition, they didn’t know what they were doing._

_Baekhyun just giggled as Chanyeol made his way to kiss Baekhyun on his neck, the most sensitive part of his body. He let out a loud moan and started feeling really hot._

_“Aahhh, Chanyeol~”, Baekhyun was able to utter._

_Chanyeol grinned at the reaction. “What is it, Baekhyun?”, he asked, stopping to look at the guy who was now flushed. He looked like he had a fever._

_“Not here”, Baekhyun said._

_Chanyeol chuckled. “Where then?”_

_“There are many people here”, Baekhyun got up and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”_

_Chanyeol smirked. He liked it. “Sure~”_

_Once they were inside, Chanyeol sat on the cover of the toilet bowl and gestured Baekhyun to come on top of him. If Baekhyun was himself, he would have never done it but since he was taken over by alcohol and his own lack of control for pleasure, he went straight towards Chanyeol and sat on top of him, face to face._

_“Now what?”, Chanyeol asked._

_“We continue from where we left off”, Baekhyun said._

_The two started their thing again, this time, it was getting much intense. Baekhyun running his hands and fingers all over Chanyeols hair and moaning to the kisses being left by Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol ripped Baekhyun’s shirt, revealing his pale slender upper body._

_Since Baekhyun was sitting on his lap, his view of Baekhyun’s chest was just too sexy. Chanyeol slowly ran his hands from Baekhyun’s waist up to his chest, Baekhyun, shivering to the touch of Chanyeol’s fingers as it moved up and down._

_“hmmm~”,_

_Chanyeol smirked at the sound. “You are making some sexy sounds love”, he teased Baekhyun._

_“Ohh~ it feels so good”, Baekhyun went in for another kiss._

_They were just having a very steamy moment with each other in that small bathroom of Jongdae when suddenly they were interrupted by someone trying to open the door._

_“Who’s there??!!”, It was one of Chanyeol’s friend, Sehun._

_“Whaaa—is—is it Sehun?”, He asked, his mouth still biting and sucking Baekhyun’s nipples._

_Baekhyun had to bite his lower lips to keep himself from making noise._

_“I am about to throw up man, let me use the the bathroom!”, Sehun shouted._

_“Go to the other bathroom!”, Chanyeol shouted, looking up at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was breathing heavily._

_“Arrrgghh!!”, Sehun stormed off._

_“Ok, our thing here is done”, Chanyeol said, pushing Baekhyun away from him._

_“Wahh?”, Baekhyun was not satisfied yet but Chanyeol had already open the door and left. Disappointed with what just happened, Baekhyun quickly poured some water on his face and when he was doing that, Sehun barged in through the door and went straight towards the toilet bowl._

_“EWW!!”, Baekhyun quickly got out of the toilet and saw Chanyeol sitting on the couch smiling at him._

_“Jongdae only has one bathroom.” He said laughing and Baekhyun only wanted to go there and slap him._

_‘How dare he end it like this?’, he thought._

_After that time, the two had met a couple of times but never did anything like that again. Chanyeol would usually flirt and touch Baekhyun but Baekhyun had already learned some self-control after what he had heard about Chanyeol from his good friend Yixing._

_Apparently, Chanyeol was a very flirtatious guy. He was famously known in their university as the Chansanova. At first, he did not want to believe it but he had seen him flirting with a lot of girls. This was why he had started to ignore him and stayed away from him._

 

“Sir, your drink?”, Baekhyun snapped back to reality. He was lost in his thoughts.

“oh, thank you”.

He slowly turned around to see what that Chansanova was up to when he saw him with a girl in his arms and laughing. Baekhyun felt a little jealous seeing that. He would not agree to it but Baekhyun really liked Chanyeol to the point that he hated himself for falling for that devil guy. Boiling with jealousy and envying the girl, he shot down his drink in one go.

“Woah!! Slow down, Darling!”, Kris said and Baekhyun glared at him. “Drinking away your pain?”, he asked standing in front and leaning down to face Baekhyun.

“Get off my face!”, Baekhyun said but Kris only laughed.

“My kitty is angry. Are you feeling lonely?”, He asked.

Baekhyun grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Death glare directed towards him. “Kris, I will kill you if you ever call me that again.”

Kris purposely fell forward and gave Baekhyun a peck. “ahh I am sorry, kitty, you pulled me and it just happened.”

Baekhyun was now boiling with anger.

 

Well, Chanyeol had seen everything.

“Excuse me, I need to get a drink.”

Chanyeol walked towards the bar. Baekhyun was trying to hit Kris and Kris was just playfully dodging it, laughing out loud.

Baekhyun stopped when he saw Chanyeol coming towards the bar. He turned away from him because the look on his face was something that really scared him. Baekhyun turned to Kris and started making small talks as he did not want to be alone now that Chanyeol was right next to him.

“Hi, can I get another one?”, Chanyeol asked for a drink.

“Coming right away sir”.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol!”, Kris said, Baekhyun slowly looked at Kris furrowing his eyes.

‘He knows Chanyeol?’, he thought to himself. He regretted not leaving the place soon.

“Yo, Kris! How have you been man?”, Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun still had his back towards Chanyeol.

“Just came here for a drink and met my cute little kitten here.”, Kris said ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Ohh? Can I see who this Kitten of yours is?”, Chanyeol said in a mocking tone. Baekhyun just wanted to kick him.

“Baekhyun-love”, Kris said. Chanyeol’s face twitched in angry at the name he had just called Baekhyun. “This is my friend, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun. Isn’t he cute?”, Kris turned Baekhyun to face Chanyeol.

“WOW, he is very cute!!”, Chanyeol said, his tone too exaggerated. It was so fake. Very fake. Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Aren’t you a cutie, LITTLE KITTEN!”.

Baekhyun felt chills running down his spine. The last two words were emphasized so frighteningly.

“Ni—nice to mee—meet you.”, Baekhyun said, not looking at the man.

“Well, I—ah—I have to go”, Baekhyun said. He had to leave. His instinct told him to. “Nice seeing you two.” Baekhyun quickly made his way out of the bar.

Just when he was about to get out, a hand grabbed him and was pulled back inside.

Baekhyun didn’t know who dragged him but he knew that he was being taken to the bathroom. Once they were inside, he was pushed to the wall. The devil looking at him with what seemed to be a really angry expression.

“Chanyeol, what do you want?”, Baekhyun said, trying to sound calm but he was really scared inside.

Chanyeol ran his finger down Baekhyun’s face and stopped when it reached his lips. Chanyeol then licked his thumb and smudged his saliva on Baekhyun’s lips.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Baekhyun asked, he felt disgusted.

“How dare you let him kiss you!”, he shouted at him.

‘Oh, so he saw it?’, he thought.

“Fucking Kris! How dare he touch you? And what did he call you? Baekhyun-love? Kitty? Kitten?”, Chanyeol was about eat Baekhyun up. “Stupid nicknames! Stupid!”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to feel. He was scared of the way Chanyeol was acting. Chanyeol was always the smiling type but right now he was really angry. Baekhyun also felt a little happy that he was jealous and he found him so cute when he acted like that.

Chanyeol looked at him, Baekhyun was just staring at him.

“What?”, Chanyeol asked.

“What now?”, Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol smirked, remembering this same thing happening before. They were inside a small toilet just like this one, just the two of them.

“We continue from where we left off.”, Chanyeol said leaning closer, finally locking their lonely lips.

 

 

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
